Nightmares
by Arrilla
Summary: A one-shot for Chase and Hikari. Hikari has a hard time falling asleep knowing that the love of her life will be leaving overseas in a few days. Little does she know, that a simple nightmare could change Chase's decision so quickly.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon in any way, shape, or form… (Although I wish I did)

**A/N: **This is a short and sweet one-shot between Hikari and Chase.

**Nightmares**

Small bright lights dotted the darkness of the night sky. The moon gazed politely back at Hikari, whom was observing the night's beauty through her skylight. She was thinking about her best friend Chase and how he was going to leave her. He had been offered a job at the most prestigious of restaurants. He had asked Hikari for her opinion on the matter, but all she said was that she was happy for him and that it was a great opportunity. In a way, she lied. It is true that she was happy for him, but she never mentioned how much it would pain her heart to see him leave. Sure, they could talk on the phone or send each other letters, but it simply wouldn't be the same. Surely he'd find a better friend in his new town… someone he could relate to even more than Hikari. That's what she truly believed. She was scared to lose him, but she couldn't stop him from pursuing his dreams. It was because of this that she was scared to tell him that she loved him. She thought that either way she'd loose. He either wouldn't return the emotion, or he'd be forced to leave her anyway.

She shifted to look at her teddy bear. It was orange, Chase's favorite color. He'd given it to her along with a special dinner on her last birthday. Hikari hugged it tightly; it had a faint orange smell that reminded her of Chase's own orangey aroma. "Things will be so lonely when he's gone", she whispered to the bear. "I don't know if I can live without him, but there's nothing else to do…" Tears appeared like small streams down Hikari's cheeks. Her pillow soon became dotted in the salty tears that she couldn't stop.

It took a while for Hikari to finally stop crying. She closed her sorrowful eyes and began dozing off. Suddenly she heard a pounding noise. She jumped up in her bed. She heard it again and realized it was coming from the window. Hikari cautiously walked over and pulled back the curtain to find Chase just outside. She opened the window. "Chase? What are you doing here so late? And my room's on the second floor, how'd you get up here?" He didn't answer any of Hikari's questions. Instead, he carefully climbed in through the window and pulled Hikari into a warm embrace. That's when Hikari realized that Chase was crying. She wrapped her arms around him to return his hug. "Are you alright? What happened?" she said in a gentle voice.

"I had a nightmare", he whispered through his sobs. "In my dream, I had left the town… and while I was gone you…" Chase paused and looked deeply into Hikari's eyes.

"I… what?"

"You… found someone… someone better than me. You fell in love with him and married him… and when I returned you had completely forgotten who I was."

"I'd never-"

"I know." Chase ran his fingers through Hikari's chestnut hair. "I know you'd never forget me… but the mere thought of you falling in love with anyone but me is more than I can handle." He gently kissed Hikari on the lips. "I love you and I have for a long time. I needed to tell you that." Hikari froze. Chase had said the words she had longed to hear for such a long time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I love you too", she whispered.

"I've decided… I just can't go."

"N-no! I mean… I want you to stay with me, but this is what you've always wanted. It's your dream."

"Any dream of mine is as good as a nightmare if you're not with me. Which is why I've brought you this…" Chase removed a long, slender box from his back pocket. He kneeled before Hikari and opened the box, revealing a beautiful blue feather. "Hikari, I could never leave you. I want to stay here with you and never leave your side… so, will you marry me?"

Hikari's heart melted. Her face expressed both shock and joy. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around Chase and whispered, "Yes."

**A/N: **I really do hope you enjoyed reading this short Hikari x Chase fanfic. **Please review!** It would mean a lot to me! :) If you liked this story, then you will be happy to know that more Chase fics are on the way! Thanks, everyone!


End file.
